In which the Pendragons take a holiday
by ixaquasa
Summary: Howl's Moving Castle fanfic. Events take place after House of Many Ways, contains spoilers. Sophie is tired of the monotony of daily life,so Howl suggests a day at the beach. Will things go swimmingly?


This the first time I'm posting here! Just trying to write fanfiction despite misgivings about my own writing. Then again, I have not done this much...

Would gladly appreciate any constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!

This story takes place after the book _House of Many Ways_ and contains several spoilers. One-shot. I do not own any of these characters; Diana Wynne Jones does.

In which the Pendragons take a holiday

'I need a holiday,' Sophie muttered as she sorted through the mess on the table and bench.

'Tired, Sophie?' said Calcifer, hovering out of the grate. She waved him away irritably. The summer heat was unbearable in the castle, and Calcifer's presence did nothing to cool her temper.

Howl was, at usual, missing. Michael and the new apprentice, Aidan, could be heard pottering about in the yard. The odd sparking sounds and crashes, together with yelps of surprise from both indicated that magic was going on at full speed out there. Morgan, thankfully, was asleep in the cubbyhole under the stairs.

'I'm just tired out,' Sophie said under her breath. It had only been three days since they returned from High Norland, where she – and Howl in disguise – had helped the King uncover an old conspiracy by the King's heir. Sophie shuddered involuntarily when she remembered the purple eyes of the King's own heir. _That _man had not been entirely human.

'I can drop a few hints to Howl, if you like.' Calcifer had hovered closer to the table. Sophie snatched a few sheets of paper out of his way.

'You're burning things here, Calcifer,' she snapped. 'Go help Michael – or something.'

Calcifer gave something like a snort – there were sparks – and returned morosely to the grate.

Morgan chose at this moment to wake up from his nap and demand loudly for milk. Sophie went to attend to him immediately, knowing that if she didn't, he would eventually scream the castle down. Besides, Calcifer hated hearing him cry. And Howl – predictably! – had slithered out of babysitting Morgan to attend to unknown business in who-knew-where. Sophie glanced at the door as she sat by Morgan; the doorknob was turned to black down.

When Morgan had finished his milk and toddled out to watch the spells in the yard, Sophie went back to cleaning the mess, feeling more depressed and annoyed than before. She had rather thought that Howl had gone to Kingsbury to attend to some Royal Wizardly business, not Wales. He had not even bothered to tell her that he was going there…

'Morgan!' Michael yelled from outside. 'Get _away!_'

It would be a good thing, Sophie thought grimly as she ran out to the yard, to leave Morgan alone with Howl for a few days or so. Let's see how _you_ like taking care of him then, Howl!

Morgan was screaming blue murder by the time she got to him. A few sparks from the spells had alighted on Morgan; there was no burn or injury, but Morgan being his father's child, he had promptly wailed his head off. The two boys were attempting – rather desperately – to calm him down before Sophie caught the kicking toddler and carried him indoors.

'Can't you handle the child?' Calcifer grumbled, watching as Morgan ran round the room, continuing to scream. He clearly wasn't in pain, but the fright from the sparks had upset him considerably.

'I don't know!' Sophie caught Morgan and dumped him unceremoniously on the bench. 'Now _sit_ there, little man. I'll get you a biscuit.' Morgan replied by booming 'Bittit!' and kicking his heels in delight.

Well things weren't so bad, thought Sophie later. Morgan had settled down to play with his blocks. (Sophie had remedied his habit of throwing blocks at people by charming the blocks to bounce off without causing serious injury.) Michael had offered to watch the toddler for a bit while Aidan busied himself with his own work. And Calcifer was chatty and friendly again.

The door was flung open then, and Howl came in, grinning widely. Morgan's answer was to throw a few blocks in his direction and stagger over to the door. 'Dad! Dad! Bittit!' he yelled.

'Biscuit it is.' Morgan squealed in delight as he was hoisted up and placed on Howl's shoulders. 'Any biscuits for this holy terror, Sophie?'

'I already gave him a few.' She brushed red hair out of her eyes and watched in satisfaction as Morgan tugged painfully at Howl's improbably blond hair. 'I'm not going to risk giving him more.'

'I see,' said Howl as he gently freed his hair from Morgan's chubby fingers. 'Off you go to play then.' He placed Morgan on the floor; the toddler turned to glare reproachfully.

'What were you doing in Wales, hmm?' Sophie kept her back to the room as she said this, on the pretext of arranging books on the table.

'Went to see Mari before Megan and the rest went on their holiday.' Howl had begun to edge to the door leading to the yard, but Sophie wasn't going to let him off easily.

'I suppose you didn't think Morgan would have liked to follow?' she continued testily. Sophie wasn't sure if she was right in this; Morgan adored his cousin Mari, but the less-than-friendly treatment he received from his disapproving aunt and elder cousin Neil had put him off from wanting to visit his extended family.

'Megan said something about being in a hurry,' Howl protested. 'I couldn't afford to annoy her, what with me wanting to see Mari. And you know how Morgan's like when he has to leave Mari –'

'I see.' Sophie gave up on the books and headed to the bathroom instead. She didn't see what good she would get from arguing with Howl right now, but the heat and her annoyance with everything in general was making her argumentative and unreasonable. The sight of new pink stains in the sink did nothing to dispel her bad mood.

'Is something wrong?' asked Howl. He had come to lean on the bathroom door, looking concerned and injured.

'No!' she snarled. She turned on the tap and began to scrub the sink vindictively.

'Something _is_ wrong,' said Howl, looking puzzled now. 'You're cleaning like a mad woman. Sophie, what's wrong?'

She flung the brush into the sink, splashing soapy water on her dress in the process. '_You_ tell me, Howl.'

He stared after her in perplexity as she stomped out of the bathroom. 'If you're not telling me, Sophie, then I won't know.'

'Didn't think, did you?' She grabbed one of the bottles from the table and stomped back into the bathroom. 'And _why_ can't you clean up after yourself, Howl? I'm sick of seeing stains in the sink.'

'But it wasn't me – !' Howl bit off the rest of the sentence hurriedly. 'Do you need any help, Sophie?' he asked carefully.

'No.' She dumped a pinch of the powder from the bottle into the sink and began to scrub again. The stains refused to come off like they should with the spell; pink mould began to sprout instead. Sophie – now almost at the point of snapping – threw the brush across the bathroom. Howl leaned over quietly and turned off the tap.

There was a long, long moment of silence. And then Howl took her arm and led her back into the main room.

It was surprisingly empty in there. Sophie shot a look at the doorknob; it was turned to orange-down. From outside, she could hear Morgan's booming laugh, and Michael's voice calling him to catch the ball. Another fierce look at the grate showed that Calcifer had gone out with the rest. Howl sat down on the bench and looked up at her expectantly.

'What is it, Sophie?'

'I'm out of sorts,' she muttered, plopping down on the stool beside the empty grate. 'I'm tired and fed up and annoyed with everything.'

'Are you sure you're not – you know –' Howl was beginning to smile uncertainly.

'I am _not_ pregnant, Howl,' Sophie shot back. 'I've done the tests.'

'Oh.' He didn't look disappointed, just thoughtful. 'So what's the matter? Are you unwell?'

'No.'

'Morgan's too much to handle?'

'Every single day – but no.'

'Family giving trouble?'

'I won't let them.'

'Do you want to see your family then?' Something resembling exasperation had crept into Howl's voice. 'Is that it? Tell me, Sophie.'

'I'm run down,' she admitted, feeling silly. 'We haven't had a proper holiday since the war started, and then Morgan was born; then the King wants you to prepare spells for him at all times, and you're always busy – '

Howl let out a laugh then. Sophie stopped, ashamed.

'You're feeling neglected, is that it?' Howl said, delighted to have finally got it right. 'You should have _said_ so, cariad.'

'I – well – it didn't seem right,' she protested. 'Besides, Morgan needs me, and who is to watch Michael and Aidan when you're gone – '

'And you complain that I exploit you,' Howl cut in, grinning. 'Sophie, I _have_ been busy lately, I do realize that. And what with the business in High Norland recently...no wonder you're crying for a break. How about this – I can't give you a proper holiday, but will a short trip to Porthaven do? I know it's not much, but the King has some damn plans for me over the next few weeks. I can't see any way to slither out of them right now, with Suliman so worried over Lettie. Will that do?'

Sophie hesitated, somewhat mollified with Howl's suggestion. It was unusual to have Howl being so generous – he was kind, true, and all things considered, a good husband and father – but he didn't exactly go out of his way to make her happy, did he now? All right, he tried – Sophie knew how much effort he put into his attempts – but they had not all been successful. Still, who was she to expect a perfect happily ever after? She didn't want a perfect Howl anyway.

'I – I suppose so,' she said slowly, 'but if you can't –'

Howl held up a hand and wagged a finger. 'Uh-uh. No arguments. I'm taking you there, Mrs. Pendragon, and that's that. My world has better seaside places, but I'm being uncharacteristically honest when I say I have no time. Besides, I can hardly imagine you in those places.' He winked one green eye at her. 'Do you think Calcifer will follow?'

'I heard that,' a voice crackled near the door.

* * *

Sophie was up at dawn on the day they were due to leave for Porthaven. Calcifer had objected to following them to Porthaven, especially when he had found out that Howl intended to take them to the beach. It was only when Howl had pointed out that he would be left alone for an entire day that Calcifer had agreed to tag along, though, as Calcifer kept warning the rest, a fire demon wasn't going to get near the sea if he could help it.

Aidan stumbled downstairs to help her, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Michael followed a few minutes later with their clothes, yawning hugely.

'I'm glad to be going back,' Michael said sleepily as he fried eggs on a grumbling Calcifer, 'but I don't see why we have to be up so early.'

'Howl wants to catch the sunrise,' Sophie replied, making sandwiches with help from Aidan and a few spells.

'I've never been to the sea,' Aidan said, buttering bread with his eyes half-shut.

'I've only been there a few times, when one of the entrances was in Porthaven.' Sophie went upstairs to wake Howl and Morgan.

'No good will come of this, I'm telling you,' said Calcifer as soon as Michael took the pan off him. 'What the devil possessed Howl to do this?'

'Sophie needed a break,' Michael said. 'I don't mind going back to Porthaven; haven't seen the place in years.'

Morgan's screams preceded Sophie and him all the way down the stairs. Calcifer watched with his orange eyes reduced to slits as she carried the kicking toddler into the bathroom.

'What did I tell you?' he hissed.

'Morgan's always like that in the mornings, Calcifer,' Aidan said, laughing. 'I don't know why you're being so gloomy.'

The castle door opened suddenly; Howl stuck his head into the room, beaming brightly. Michael, Aidan and Calcifer gaped at him; all three wondered how long Howl had spent in the bathroom that morning. 'Well, everybody's up! Come on now, we need to be there soon!'

'What is _he_ being so happy for?' Calcifer crackled before Michael slapped the pan down on him again.

Porthaven was just waking up when the group arrived at the quay. Calcifer was grumbling again, having been asked to help with the transport spells. Howl set off along the quay at once; the rest followed rather bemusedly, wondering what he was up to.

'I remember the beach is the other way,' Michael whispered uncertainly as they went down slippery steps. Aidan shrugged in answer, not having been in Porthaven before.

'Are you all trying to kill me?' Calcifer whined as they descended further to the water below.

'Be quiet, Calcifer.' Howl flung out an arm to warn the rest to stop; they had reached the bottom of the steps. Sophie sighed and shifted Morgan to her other hip, wondering if Howl was going to raise a wind as he had previously done with her. Morgan hated traveling at that speed.

A boat appeared round the curve of the quay, oars splashing faintly amidst the noise from the quay and Porthaven market above. More people were now crowding the quay, and boats and ships were coming in to dock. The boat came nearer, slowly, and stopped before Howl.

'Good morning, captain,' Howl greeted the man in the boat. 'Spell working all right?'

'Aye, Sorcerer,' the captain said respectfully, throwing a rope to Howl. Michael caught it and pulled the boat in. 'Just be back by evening,' the captain added, 'I need the boat.'

'I promise you we'll be back by then,' said Howl. The captain grinned and went up the steps whistling.

'Where are we going, Howl?' Michael asked, tying the rope round a post on the bottom step. 'The beach?'

'No.' Howl pointed out into the distance, where the sea was a pale grey under the lightening sky. A small shape could just be discerned in the clearing mist.

'We're going to the island?' Michael said doubtfully. 'But it's a long way to row – '

'Michael,' said Howl, 'are we not wizards?'

'Oh yes, but still –'

'Please, no arguments. I do not want to hear a single word of complaint or dissent today. Anyone who does so shall be turned into a toad at once.' Howl stepped into the boat and held out a hand to Sophie. 'Coming?'

'It looks too small for us,' she said uncertainly, stepping in after him.

'You never do give me a break, do you?' Howl placed a hand on the side of the boat and muttered the words of a spell. The boat grew slightly bigger.

'I don't know,' Sophie said, sitting down. Morgan had started fussing again. His kicking was rocking the boat, causing Howl to stumble somewhat.

Aidan came into the boat after her without any mishap. Calcifer was giving a hard time now, whining and crackling alternately. He was understandably terrified of water, but despite his ability to go where he willed, he refused to follow them into the boat.

'You're killing me, Howl!' he yelled, turning milky blue to green in seconds. 'This is one of the stupidest ideas you've had yet!'

'Well go back to the castle then,' Howl snapped, losing his temper. 'I'm not giving up today and disappointing Sophie.'

'Howl!' she protested, but it was too late. Calcifer glared at them before swooping out of sight.

'You didn't have say that to him,' said Sophie reproachfully. 'He'll be furious for days.'

'He's free anyway, he didn't have to follow.' Howl turned to scowl at Michael, who untied the rope and stepped into the boat hurriedly. 'Row, Michael.'

It was just as well that Howl had decided to use magic to get them to the island. Despite Michael's and Aidan's best efforts with the rowing, it was hard work to reach the island in time for the sunrise. Howl's magic only aided a little; he did not intend to rouse any suspicion from the Porthaven people by revealing too much.

'We got here in time, anyway,' he said cheerfully, pulling the boat up the sand with Sophie's help. The two boys had flopped out onto the beach with Morgan, tired out with the rowing.

'There's your sunrise,' said Sophie, picking up Morgan and walking up the sloping beach behind Howl. 'I see what you mean.'

'Beautiful, isn't it?' He spread his arms wide and grinned at the spectacle of the sun appearing over the horizon. 'Don't get to see that often in Wales, myself.'

'Brings back memories, that does,' Michael piped up, running up the beach to higher ground. 'I used to come here with my dad when he was alive. Seeing the sun rise was worth it, even if I had to wake up before dawn.'

Sophie discovered that the island was quite small, as soon as she had carried Morgan to the top of the little mound just above the beach. From there, she could see that the land spread in gentler slopes down to the water. The place was clearly uninhabited, despite the fisherman's shack at the southern point of the island.

'Heard about the place from the captain,' Howl was telling Michael when she headed back down the beach. 'Ah, Sophie,' he said to her, and gave one of his famous sunny smiles before taking the hand not occupied in holding Morgan. 'Does this satisfy your exploited and neglected heart?'

'It does,' she replied, smiling. She set Morgan down on the wet sand and watched as he ran stumblingly across the beach, waving his hands like a demented thing.

'How do you like your dress, Sophie?' said Howl innocently.

Sophie snapped her gaze down to her dress, caught off guard by the slyness in Howl's tone. And she continued staring at her dress.

Her sensible blue dress – her second best one, no less – had changed into yellow with big white daisies printed all over it. She moved the skirt aside in bemusement to take a better look; the hem of the skirt reached her knees. With a growing sense of embarrassment, she realized that her shoulders and arms were bare. And her shoes seemed to have been replaced with funny floppy things with thin straps.

'Howl!' she cried, flopping over to make him change the dress. 'What do you think you're doing?'

'It's a sundress!' he yelled with laughter. 'Girls in my world wear sundresses to the beach!'

'Howl!' She grabbed his arm, stumbling in the floppy things on her feet. 'Change my dress back! Now!'

'Come, come,' he said coaxingly, 'you look really pretty in it.'

'It's _indecent!_' Sophie had turned bright scarlet in the face. She clutched at her skirt and glared at Howl. 'I look like I'm only wearing my petticoat, Howl. It's indecent.'

'Nobody can see us here,' he retorted. 'And she looks nice, doesn't she, Aidan?' The boy grinned and slid away without answering.

'You haven't changed your clothes,' said Sophie, kicking off the floppy things. 'Do it now, or I'll change my dress back.'

'Ooh look, Morgan's going too near the water.' Howl sped off, his grey and silver suit glinting faintly in the sunlight. Sophie snorted and went to carry the baskets out of the boat.

The sun had risen fully by the time the boys lugged the other baskets up to the mound and spread out the mats in the shade of a few thin trees. Morgan had by then submitted cheerfully to walking around in just his trousers, and while Aidan and Michael modestly kept their shirts on, it didn't look as they would last long in the heat. Howl, most improbably, had kept his suit and had flat out refused to change into anything less elaborate.

'The sun will ruin my skin,' he pointed out as he settled down in the shade. 'Do you know how much effort I put into looking good?'

'A few freckles never hurt anyone,' said Sophie as she put out the food. 'Don't you think so, Morgan?'

'Dood!' he boomed cheerfully, snatching a few biscuits. 'Dood bittit!'

'Don't bring our son into it,' Howl said, fanning himself. 'Hot, isn't it?'

'We'll be going into the water after this,' Michael said, teasing Morgan with a sandwich. 'Can we take Morgan along, Sophie?'

'As long as Howl follows,' she said sweetly. 'Isn't that right, Howl?'

'Don't exploit me, woman,' he mumbled, and flopped onto the grass.

It was noon by the time Howl woke up from his nap, rolled over, and carried Morgan down to the sea to join Michael and Aidan. Sophie stayed in the shade, busily packing up the baskets and wondering if anything could induce Howl to change his suit. It didn't seem likely.

A shout from the beach caught her attention. Sophie stood up – keeping one hand on her skirt – and squinted at the small figures of Michael and Aidan. Morgan was on the beach, screaming for something. The reflection of the sunlight on the water had obscured Howl from sight completely.

'Mum!' Morgan yelled, stumbling up the slope. 'Mum!'

What's Howl done now? she thought, running down to meet the toddler. Morgan clutched at her legs, blubbering through his tears. 'Dad! Gone!'

'Howl!' She scooped up Morgan and sped down the rest of the way to the edge of the water. Michael was swimming further out to sea, his dark head bobbing above the water. Aidan had come out of the water and was looking out to sea in Michael's direction.

'What happened?' she demanded, shaking Aidan's arm. 'Tell me!'

'Howl passed Morgan to me, and told me to take care of him,' Aidan stammered out, 'so I took him back to the beach. Then Michael suddenly shouted that Howl was gone.'

'And then?' Sophie looked so fierce that Aidan stumbled over his own feet as he backed away.

'Michael's looking for him now.'

'Hold Morgan for me,' said Sophie, depositing Morgan into Aidan's arms. She waded out into the water, squinting in the bright sunlight for any sign of Howl. She could still see Michael's head bobbing further and further out.

Well here goes, she thought, stamping her foot unnecessarily. She crossed her arms and called up the words of the search spell Howl had taught her years ago. Show yourself, Howl!

Michael let loose a yell from far out to sea. There was tiny patch of light in the water further out to sea from Michael. He waved a hand to Sophie, still calling.

'Howl!' she shrieked. 'Come back _now!'_

The patch of light wavered and faded into nothingness. Michael bobbed in the water, turning round and round. He waved again and shouted something unintelligible.

'Looking for me?' A hand rested lightly on Sophie's shoulder, accompanied with the scent of hyacinths. She whirled around, splashing water on her dress.

'Howl!' He gasped and sat down in the water as she flung herself at him. 'You idiot!' she said, beating him with her fists. 'What the hell were you doing down there?'

'Business, Sophie dear.' He pushed her off him and scrambled upright. His suit was drenched and the spell on his hair was beginning to wear off in the salt water. Sophie could see the roots turning a dark brown.

'What business?' she said, grabbing his arm before he could slither off. 'Answer me, Howl. Do you know how worried I was?'

'I do know, Mrs. Nose.' He winked and tugged at the end of her long plait. 'Private business for the King.'

'Oh – that man!' She snorted and released his arm. 'I've a good mind to go to Kingsbury and tell him what I think right now.'

'I'm sure Lettie can do that well enough,' Howl teased, walking back to the beach.

'That was stupid, Howl!' Michael complained as soon as he reached the shore. 'What _were_ you doing down there anyway? It was out of your depth.'

'Do take note, oh young apprentice, that I have magic,' Howl said, shaking water off him in a neat circle. 'Do recall that I once battled the Witch of the Waste in these very waters. I was off exploring for the purpose of completing a task set by the King – '

Sophie snorted rather rudely at this.

'- and was I not interrupted by Sophie here, I would have doubtless discovered more.' Howl let out a long-suffering sigh and began to work on his hair. 'One more question and I will turn you all into toads. I warn you.'

The day dragged on peacefully enough, with minor mishaps involving Morgan and several crabs. They left before sunset, since the captain had said that he needed the boat by then. All in all, Sophie concluded with a sigh as they headed back to Porthaven, it had been a good day. It was a pity Howl did not think of days like this more often.

'Enjoyed yourself?' Howl said that night, as she sat mending Morgan's clothes.

'Mm,' she replied, her mouth full of pins.

'Well _some_ people did,' Calcifer crackled from beneath his logs. He had not emerged since they returned home, and had sulkily refused to let even Howl cook dinner on him.

'I'm sorry, you old ball of gas,' said Howl, kneeling by the grate to look at him. 'I wasn't up to disappointing Sophie this morning.'

'I believe you,' Calcifer said graciously. 'Did you know your hair's in two colors?'

Howl got up then, brushing ash off his knees. 'Damnation!' he roared, going into the bathroom and slamming the door.

'I was hoping you wouldn't tell him, Calcifer,' Sophie said, smiling.


End file.
